Love Potion Disaster
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Bonnie buys a love potion to help with Serena's hopeless romance. Things obviously don't go according to plan.


**Note:** Hey guy's, since I won't be uploading a chapter for Amourshipping Stories this week, I've decided to upload my one-shot. :) I initially was going to have this with Shauna and Sawyer and Tierno, etc... but I felt like that would be for a multi chapter story. I've instead kept it to just the main four. I hope you guys still enjoy it anyways!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon! :)

* * *

 **Love Potion Disaster**

 _After Ash's win against Wulfric at the Snowbelle City Gym, the group have gathered back at Bonnie and Clemont's home back in Lumiose to celebrate Ash's success for making it into the Lumiose Conference._

Bonnie, the younger of the Lumiose siblings, stood atop a yellow step stool, humming a pleasant tune as she squeezed a few lemons into a glass pitcher. Standing only a few feet from her was the honey blonde who was busily stirring the stew.

A slight frown formed upon the young blonde's face as she stirred the sugar into the pitcher. She was aware of Serena's undying crush towards Ash, and knew that her time with him was coming to an end. As much as Serena smiled, Bonnie could tell that she was quite sad inside. She really wanted to do something to help her friend, but she wasn't sure what - until they came across an apothecary shop in Lumiose city. Strolling along the aisles of the quaint store, Bonnie came across a vial with the words 'Love Potion' on a piece of parchment attached to the cork. Without getting the others to notice, she bought the potion and planned to stir the liquid in Ash's drink.

The instructions were fairly easy to follow. All she had to do was get Ash to drink her lemonade concoction, and get him to look into Serena's eyes. And as the instructions claim, he would fall deeply in love with her. She just had to make sure that Ash would sit across Serena at the table.

Bonnie knew that such a potion was too good to be true. She knew that it most likely wouldn't work, but she found it amusing and wanted to give it a try anyways. In the end, at least she had a bit of fun with it.

Paying close attention to the honey blonde, Bonnie pulled the vial from her pocket and poured the liquid into the pitcher. "Oh no..." She whispered to herself as she dropped the vial onto the cold, tiled floor. She was so deep in her thoughts, she forgot that she was only supposed to pour the liquid into Ash's cup.

 _I'll just pour some into Ash's cup, and remake the lemonade._ She thought to herself before jumping off the step stool and bending over to pick up the vial. She walked over to the kitchen sink, and discarded the vial in the cabinet below it. She then reached over the countertop, and grabbed a few pieces of paper towel to wipe any kind of mess that was on the floor.

Bonnie twirled around, ready to clean the mess ahead of her, but was completely shaken by the fact that her lemonade, along with the glasses filled with ice was gone. "Where did it go?" She asked before noticing that the honey blonde was no longer attending to her stew.

Bonnie dropped the pieces of paper towel to the floor, and bolted out of the room. She came to a stop in front of the dinner table where Ash and Clemont were busily enjoying the appetizers that Serena prepared just moments before.

"Thanks, Serena."

Bonnie's eyes followed the honey blonde who was walking around the table, pouring the citrusy concoction into the boy's cups.

"Well... so much for my own fun." She sighed before watching Serena walk towards her.

"Did you want some lemonade, Bonnie?" Serena asked. "I can pour you a glass, and we can start eating after we bring everything in."

"Yeah, of course!" Bonnie smiled brightly. So maybe she wasn't going to be able to have her fun. At least she was going to receive a cup of fresh lemonade from it.

"Let's hurry, and get the stew. Maybe when we get back, there will still be some cheese puffs left for us." Serena giggled as she glanced over at the raven haired trainer who was holding a cheese puff in each hand, and devouring each one in seconds.

"I don't know about that..." Bonnie chuckled herself as she watched the boy grab onto two more. Even Clemont wasn't done with his first.

As they walked down the short hall, and back into the kitchen, Serena rushed over to the cupboards, and grabbed the first serving bowl she could find. She then walked over to her stew, and began scooping it into the bowl before finally handing it over to Bonnie. Bonnie who was already prepared with a couple of pot holders, held onto the bowl with caution before following behind Serena who grabbed onto a few other bowls for serving.

As the two headed back towards the dining room, the sounds of the two boys conversing began to fill their ears. It sounded rather odd though. As muffled as they were while slowly walking down the hall, their voices sounded very much raised, and angry.

"I wonder what those two are babbling about," said Serena who jerked her head to the side as they neared the end of the hall.

"Aria is mine! She belongs with me!" Ash yelled out angrily with his forehead up against the Lumiose Gym Leader.

"She is not! Aria belongs with someone who is filled with knowledge, and that would be me!" Clemont countered.

"What's going on?" Serena questioned, placing the dishes on the dining table.

 _Oh no... Could it be..._ Bonnie rushed over to the table, and placed the hot soup on top of it. She darted her eyes all over the place before looked to her right, where the boys visions aligned during the time her and Serena left. In front of them was the TV with a program about Aria's life playing on the screen. She watched as the young Kalos Queen twirled about on the screen as a voice over of her talking about her life as Kalos Queen played in the background. _It worked..? Did it really work...?_

"I'm madly in love with Aria, and he won't admit that I'm better for her!" The two boys yelled out in sync while pointing fingers at one another.

Bonnie turned her head, looking at the boys with widened eyes. She was in complete and utter disbelief. The potion she had bought had actually worked.

"Ash, you're in love with Aria...?" Serena managed to ask with a tint of sadness in her voice. "Since when...?" She reached over to the blue ribbon hanging on her dress and began fiddling with it between her fingers.

"Since I first laid my eyes on her!" Ash swooned.

"Oh... I wasn't aware that you felt that wa-" Serena tried to say, but was stopped by the young blonde who grabbed onto her wrist while dragging her off into another room. The two boys were once again left bickering about who loved Aria the most.

"Bonnie!" Serena called out, losing her footing as they reached the living room. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie gulped. She was feeling guilty about the events that quickly unfolded in the room next door. "So... this is actually my fault..." Bonnie rocked back and forth on her heels while fiddling with her own fingers.

"Your fault? What do you mean?" Serena asked, completely clueless.

The young blonde pursed her lips as she looked up at Serena who had a saddened look on her face. If she just paid attention to how strange the boys were acting, and how Clemont also suddenly took a liking for Aria, maybe she would have figured that something was off. Of course she didn't notice though. She knew she was running out of time with Ash, and seemed to only pay extra attention to him nowadays. It worried Bonnie incredibly so.

"I put a love potion in the lemonade, and I guess it actually worked!" Bonnie admitted.

Serena rapidly blinked. "A love potion...?"

"Well, you see..." Bonnie placed her index finger against her lip. "When you guys weren't looking, I bought a love potion from that apothecary shop in the city. I knew that you were feeling sad about losing Ash, so I thought making him fall in love with you would make you feel better... I didn't think it would actually work though..."

The honey blonde stood there quietly, still trying to process the peculiar information that Bonnie just told her. "I.. Well, it was very nice of you to consider my feelings, Bonnie, but I don't want Ash falling for me over some potion. It wouldn't be real." Serena sighed before creeping her way to the doorway that lead back into the dining room.

Bonnie watched as the honey blonde stared longingly at the boy who just couldn't stop arguing with Clemont about his undying love towards Aria. "I know, but I wanted to help..." Bonnie pouted, feeling rather sad about Serena's pain.

"It's okay..." Serena turned around with a smile on her face. "It's actually kind of funny to see them arguing."

"It really is..." Bonnie giggled as she glanced over at Pikachu and Dedenne who were trying to get the two to stop butting heads.

"So does the potion wear off, or do we have to do something?" Serena asked while peeking her head through the doorway, trying to grab Pikachu and Dedenne's attention. Within a few seconds, the two electric type Pokemon scurried over to the living room, and Bonnie was quick to brief them with their current situation.

"Anyways..." Bonnie finished off, finally remembering what they needed to do in order for Ash and Clemont to rid themselves of their romantic state. "To get the effects of the potion to wear off..." Bonnie closed her eyes, envisioning the clerk at the store who told her about the effects of the potion. "...They need to get kissed by the person they love."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed, knowing that this was going to be one tough quest.

"Person they love?" Serena questioned. "I don't think Clemont or Ash are in love with anyone. Those two are pretty dense when it comes to love..."

"Tell me about it..." Bonnie said before stroking her chin. "Maybe Pikachu can give Ash a kiss!"

"Pika...?" The electric mouse pokemon tilted its head.

"You two are very close," said Serena. "Maybe it will work. Even if Ash isn't in love with someone, you are his best buddy."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu shrugged its shoulders before scurrying off into the dining room.

Bonnie, Serena, and Dedenne scuttled behind Pikachu and watched as it climbed up to Ash's shoulder, and kissed its trainer on the cheek. The electric Pokemon then jumped off his shoulder and onto the table, and stared at its trainer who seemed to take no interest in it.

"Maybe it doesn't apply to Pokemon," said Bonnie with a sigh.

"What are we going to do then?" Serena asked. "I'm sure it wears off. I feel that's the only thing we can do."

"The clerk said nothing about it wearing off."

"CLEMONT!" Bonnie could hear her father rushing through the back door of their home. "I can hear you arguing outside! I'm trying to repair something that belongs to Professor Sycamore, and your tone isn't very helpful!"

The two girls turned their heads to Meyer who was wiping some oil slick onto a dirty cloth. "Just agree with your friend, and let me work in peace!"

"No thanks, dad. This is one argument that I am not going to lose! Aria belongs with me!"

"Aria?" Meyer questioned, scratching his head. "My boy finally has a crush on a girl? This can't be happening!"

"Uhh.. Dad, I think I should explain something to you." Bonnie said as she watched her dad walk over to her older brother. "You see, I-" Bonnie trailed off as she watched her dad pick Clemont up from the ground, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "That's my boy!" Meyer finished off. "Make sure to win the girl!" He placed Clemont back on the wooden floors before exiting the room.

"You bet I will..." Clemont said before rapidly blinking his eyes. He scratched his head before looking over to Ash who just stated that he was going to have Aria all to himself. "Uhh... sure, Ash. You can have her?" Clemont responded, dumbfoundedly.

"You bet I will!" Ash said with crossed arms.

"Big brother?" Bonnie rushed over to the inventor and embraced him in a hug.

"What just happened? The last half hour feels like a blur..." The inventor said, rubbing his forehead.

"It doesn't matter! Because of you, we found a way to rid Ash of the love spell!" Bonnie said with joy as she hugged her brother even tighter.

"Love spell? What are you talking about?"

Serena giggled before filling Clemont in with their current problem.

"A love potion...? That's highly unlikely. According to science that is impossible!" Clemont stated, before pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose.

"Highly unlikely? Then why were you arguing with Ash about Aria for the last half hour?"

Clemont gulped. "I'm sure there's another explanation." He turned his head to look at Ash who had his eyes glued to the screen. "And even if it did happen, Ash's mom resides in Kanto. How are we going to get there?"

"Ash will be participating in the Lumiose Conference soon. I'm sure she would love to come and see Ash battle live," said Serena.

"But she could be here in days. I'm sure she's a busy woman herself," said Clemont, stroking his chin.

"How about a lookalike? We can ask someone to dress like her! I'm sure it will work!" Bonnie pouted, still feeling guilty about what just happened.

"I suppose it could work," Clemont began to think. "His mind could possibly get tricked by just the appearance of his own mother. Whether or not, it should work if his mind feels it could..."

"Let's give it a try then!"

* * *

The trio stood in the Pokemon Center, all staring at Nurse Joy who was dressed to look like Delia Ketchum. The three eyed their work with pride before looking over to Ash who had his eyes glued to a few magazines that were all about Aria.

"I hope you three aren't actually playing some kind of prank on me," said Nurse Joy.

"I'm sure it will work! It will be great! All you have to do is kiss Ash on the cheek!" Bonnie said, before pointing at the raven haired trainer who was drooling over images of Aria.

"Alright then," Nurse Joy agreed before walking over to the lovesick boy. "Ash, honey!" Nurse Joy called out, trying her best to perfect the voice that Clemont had recorded of Ash's mother over a past call.

The raven haired trainer looked up, staring at Nurse Joy with complete surprise. "Mo-Mom?" The boy questioned before placing the magazine on the coffee table. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here as a surprise to see you battle in the League. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am! It's been awhile since I've seen you!"

"I've missed you so much. Come here and give your mother a hug!" Nurse Joy spread her arms wide open and gestured for the boy to come over to her.

The trio intently stared at Ash who ran straight into his mother's arms, embracing her hug. As Bonnie nodded at Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy looked downwards and kissed the boy on his cheek.

"So... tell me about this girl named Aria your friends keep telling me about," Nurse Joy said, following Bonnie's instructions.

"Oh she's the best girl I've ever seen! I would really like you to meet her! She's really great! I've never liked someone like this before!" The boy said before proceeding to babble on about his undying crush towards Aria.

"I guess it didn't work," said Bonnie. "We'll actually have to get Ash's mom from Kanto."

"I suppose we have too... and then we'll have to deal with this kind of Ash for a while," Clemont groaned. He wasn't used to the way Ash was acting.

"Ash!" Serena yelled out with anger. "You're not in love with Aria! You're not in love with anyone!" The honey blonde puffed her cheeks out before stomping over to the raven haired trainer.

"Serena...?" Bonnie was taken aback by the honey blonde's sudden outburst.

"We're going to take you back to that clerk, and maybe she'll have a cure for sale!" Serena continued before grabbing onto his wrist.

"No!" Ash whined, "Why can't you just accept my feelings!?" Ash retorted, trying to free himself from Serena's grip.

"Because the Conference starts in a few days, and you need to stop acting like some hopeless romantic! That isn't you!" Serena tightened her grip on the boy's wrist.

"But I don't want too!" Ash pulled back, causing the girl to lose her own footing and fall onto the floor.

As Serena fell, the raven haired trainer took a step forwards, and tripped over Serena's leg. As he fell over, on top of the honey blonde, his lips pressed against her own.

Bonnie and Clemont gasped as they watched their two friends lock lips in front of them.

Feeling embarrassed, Serena pushed the boy away from her before pulling her own weight from off the ground. With a bright red face, and wobbly knees the honey blonde said, "We-we're going to that clerk... and that's fi-final!"

"Serena...?" Ash questioned, rubbing his head. "What just happened? And how did we end up in the Pokemon Center?"

"Huh?" Serena gasped, startled.

"Serena?" Ash stood up on his feet. "Why is your face so red? Are you getting sick?" The boy placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "You're heating up... We should go get you some medicine." He finished off before grabbing ahold of Serena's hand, and leading her towards the counter.

Bonnie's jaw dropped, staring at Ash who seemed to have broken out of the effects of the love potion. So maybe the love potion didn't work the way she wanted it too. In the end it seemed to have worked out in Serena's favor anyways.

 **THE END**


End file.
